


An Eventful Farewell

by x_x



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, see ya next time sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_x/pseuds/x_x
Summary: Lavellan goes to say bye to Cullen before leaving on a mission. They let each other know they'll miss each other...in not so many words.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	An Eventful Farewell

Cullen was staring at her. "A week?"

"At least," Ellana confirmed. She'd been swaying over the top on his desk, intentionally in his space, and maybe or maybe not aware that she was sitting on top of some of the many important documents strewn there. He'd been pointedly ignoring her shenanigans, doing his best to read around her and hide his small smile. But now, it seemed she had his full attention.

"I can finish up early here," Cullen told her, after some reluctant acceptance of the news. "See me tonight?"

"Thing is, I'm expected to leave immediately. Today." She tilted sideways to eclipse the spread of paperwork from his view. "It's why I've been so set on getting my favorite glum Commander's attention while I can."

"Maker, I'm sorry." Immediately, he pushed aside his paperwork, and pulled her close until she was seated upon his lap. "That's too short of notice. You've only just got back."

"Yeah, it's been an...eventful past three nights." She curving her arms over his neck, leaning her face to his with a smile.

"'Eventful'. That's one way to put it."

When she kissed him, he made a sort of noise-- like a cross between a hum and a groan-- a _good_ noise against her mouth, and she lapped at it. At first, he only opened for her, welcoming her to taste him. Then, he began pushing back. His leg wedged between hers, and his hands dug into her hips, pulling her down onto him, against him.

They were both breathing heavier when they broke. Cullen immediately set his lips moving along her jaw, down her neck. She squirmed in his hold as his teeth grazed the ticklish skin there.

Cullen sighed, and she could hear the frustration hedged on that breath. "Upstairs? ...Please."

"Here?" she countered. When he looked at her in shock, she echoed him demurely, "Please."

His mouth opened as he tried to find the right words to argue with. And for all the good reasons readily available for why they probably shouldn't, Ellana found herself grinning at how long it was taking him to come up with even one. It would seem he was somewhat attached to the idea of possibly being caught.

She took his hands and guided them under her blouse, sighed at the feel of them against her bare skin.

"Ellana, really," Cullen said, voice low, and hot as it gusted across her cheek. "I can't hold back. I don't wish to. Especially knowing you'll be away for so long again."

But his hands were moving under her shirt. She arched into his touch to urge him on, biting her lip as he rolled her breasts against his wide palms. He began rolling her nipples between his fingers, and a tight whine escaped her. She was actively grinding against his leg, smalls soaked through and bunching up against her clit in perfect friction.

"Ellana," he spoke again, sounding amused as he broke her trail of thought.

His hands fell still upon her and she wavered back into lucidity with reluctance.

"It's okay," she assured him, insistently rocking her hips on his thigh. "I locked the doors."

Cullen met her eyes with a sharp intake of breath. " _Did_ you?"

One of his hands traced her abs line downward. He worked open her belt, and the clink of it fallen open was her only real warning before his fingers slid past her trousers and smalls, meeting the swollen, dripping heat between her legs. Ellana gasped, and it turned into a yelp as he pushed two fingers into her. She was so wet, they barely had to work their way through the initial squeeze of her aching puss.

Then he was finger-fucking her.

"What would you do that for, I wonder?" he remarked as if he weren't knuckle-deep in her pussy just then. There was only the slightest tremble of his breath.

Then again, between gasping and crying out, Ellana was hard pressed to notice any other noises as she tried to keep her own contained. His fingers settled into a steady, delicious pressing motion inside her, answering the deep ache that had been building there. She tried to move her hips to get him to go faster, but his hand stayed steady, keeping the same slow, sensuous pace.

"Just what did you expect to happen when you came here, Inquisitor?" Cullen's breath left a hot tickle against her skin as he dipped low.

His free hand was lifting her shirt up. And then, his mouth was on her breast. A light kiss at first, and then a teasing lick. Ellana stammered out a breath. Then, he took the whole of the nipple there into his mouth and sucked. His free hand was playing with her opposite breast. Meanwhile, his fingers were working forcefully in and out of her hole.

Ellana's words were lost on a nonsensical stream of sounds that were probably mostly elven if she thought about it. But she definitely was not thinking about it. Cullen was smiling when he kissed her again.

"Well?" he asked.

She blinked, trying to gain some sense back through the sensation of his hands on her body. Her blood was rushing too hot, building up tight in her groin, and mounting in pressure as his fingers shoved in deep. Ellana cried out, clinging to him as she rode his hand. At the same time, Cullen resumed applying his mouth and other hand to her breasts-- and just like that, she was moaning openly to the ceiling.

"Commander," she called. " _Cullen_. I'm about to...."

"Oh, you'd better," he whispered roughly, finger fucking her with more insistence. "You'd better come for me."

"Cullen--"

He met her mouth with his, just as a flux of pleasure overtook her in a pulses. She bucked into in fervently, and Cullen's hand moved with her, working into her as her pussy clenched tight and brimmed wet around his fingers. She wondered, briefly, if it hurt him, but he assuaged the worry by plunging deep and moving in circle patterns inside her.

She wasn't even sure if she was done coming when he pulled back from their kiss. His fingers were still moving, albeit slower, but with no less forceful. And she was still making embarassing noises that echoed the walls of the tower, in harmony to the wet squelch of her pussy being fingered. She felt like a whore. She was _his_ whore.

She was sure she must have looked so sloppy upon his lap then, undone and panting and fallen all over herself upon him from just his touch. But the way he was staring at her, eyes too focused and jaw slackened, it was as if he were the one at _her_ mercy. Despite how her eyes rolled back and she shuddered as he slowly pulled his fingers from her. Despite how she automatically opened her mouth for him when he brought his fingers up for her to clean off. The way he stared, it was as if she had left him undone and panting and fallen all over _him_ self.

Cullen kissed her again, tongue preshed flat against hers to relish in the taste of her there. Meanwhile, his hands were tugging at her, nudging her limbs to move and pulling at her clothes.

Her shirt came off. With some maneuvering, her trousers followed. She'd recovered enough by then to kick them the rest of the way off, along with her shoes. And then, she was naked upon her Commander's lap. Cullen eyed her up and down, swallowing audibly as he ran his hands over her exposed skin. He was content to simply hold her like this as she set to the act of undoing his pants.

She folded his breeches out of the way, and they both let out a sigh of breath as she took his leaking, standing cock in her hands.

But before Ellana could begin to stroke him, much less wet it with her mouth the way she craved to, Cullen was nudging her to move again. He wanted her turned around and... _oh_. He wanted her turned around. When she caught his eye, he surprised her further by blushing.

"How long have you been wanting to try _this_?" she teased as she clambered to do what he wanted.

"It's been a passing thought, here and there," he deflected.

Ellana sucked in a breath when she felt the head of his cock pressed against her entrance. Still, she insisted, "But for how long?"

Cullen didn't answer, and opted to simply pull her down onto him. She was still so soaked from her orgasm that he slid in with little resistance, save for the slow stretching open of her pussy around his cock, inch by thick inch.

"Since I got this chair," Cullen confessed. His forehead was rested on her shoulder, and he just held her like this, with his full length sunk wholly into her.

Ellana wiggled, trying to get a bit of a grind, but he held her fast to him. "That's earlier than I expected...."

"You say that like you weren't responsible for planting the idea."

"Me?" Ellana grinned.

Cullen granted her an unimpressed glance. "Asking me about Chantry vows and physical temptations and whatnot...."

Apparently that was the extent that he could stand to wait. Because he started tugging up at her hips. Eager, Ellana began to move. Again, she and Cullen made similar noises of content.

"So that's the kind of thing you think about when we're apart," she laughed breathlessly as she started slow, getting used to the size of him in her.

His hands rested on her hips, but he was patient and didn't rush her. "I...don't ordinarily touch when I'm alone. It's no comparison to when I get to be with you. So I hold out."

"I touch myself constantly when I'm away from you," she admitted, stunned at his capability. "I _have_ to."

"I'm sure you do." Cullen gave a low chuckle. "If I recall right.... Like this?"

One of his hands reached down then, fingers pressing down on her swollen labia. Ellana's rhythm stutted as he began kneading at her clit, mashing it gently between where he pressed down upon her wet folds and where her pussy was stretched taut over his cock. Ellana whined, eyes rolling back. She must have shown him her way all of once before? To think that he'd remember this well....

"To think the Herald of Andraste could be such a deviant," he told her.

She was leaking heavily as she rode him. Heated tension was building below her tummy again, mounting with each wet slap as she sunk down onto his lap against him.

"Imagine if you hadn't locked those doors," he breathed into her ear. "If someone walked in. And saw you displayed like so, taking your Commander's cock, looking back at them with that lewd face you make when I fuck you."

Ellana shuddered and her eyes fell shut. Anyone walking in would see her with her legs spread wide apart, pussy stretched open by Cullen's bare length, tits bouncing obscenely as she took him in.

"But it doesn't matter," Cullan said. "They never will. No one will. That face is mine to see. This hole is mine to fuck."

"Yours," Ellana exclaimed, swearing she could see stars.

"Tell me. Tell me what to I am to do with you...my lady Inquisitor."

"Come in me, Commander," she whined. "Come in me. Leave my twat a sloppy mess. Pump so much cum in me that I leak it for days. Make me full of you."

" _Ellana_."

The way Cullen moaned her name made her unhinged. She fucked herself on his cock frantically, close again and trying to pull him with her this time. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and nudged his ear with her nose, marveling at blissed out expression on his normally-stoic face. She would never tire of that. She would never tire of him.

"I love you," she told him.

Cullen cried out sharply, tightly. She felt him throb, and knew he was about to finish. Then he was wrapping his arms around her and pulled her down harder onto his cock, and she was finishing too. She spasmed around him, crying out as his seed spilled hot inside her. He echoed the sound, thrusting in and filling her up and fucking his cum deeper into her.

Her hole was brimming full of him, and when she fell back against him, he welcomed her with kisses on her shoulder, her throat, the corner of her mouth that still hung open after they both had stopped moving.

"Ellana," Cullen said, voice warm and tired and lovely. "I love you, too."

At this, Ellana turned her face so she could kiss him back. She focused on his taste, the feel of his tongue, the sensation of his cock slowly softening inside her and allowing his cum to slowly funnel out of her. She wanted to remember every bit of it for when they were apart.

Cullen must have had something of the same idea. He broke their kiss and tucked his nose into her hair, and took a moment to just breathe.

"You know, normally I dislike farewells. But this was...."

"Eventful," Ellana supplied helpfully.

"Yes," Cullen chuckled. "That is one way to put it."


End file.
